


teamwork makes the dream work

by kunimi



Series: zine pieces [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Onigiri Miya setting, bg bokuatsu, mostly this is about friendships though, msby4 & some of fukurodani & kuroo & osamu lmao, msby4 shenanigans with friends, that's it that's the fic, there IS osaomi but it's not the focus but like. it's definitely There
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimi/pseuds/kunimi
Summary: “Yer gonna lose,” Osamu says frankly. Yukie smiles serenely at this. Konoha shakes the pumpkin he’s carving in Atsumu’s general direction.“Can you just believe us so we can get back to this?” Konoha demands. “Some of us have seen Shirofuku reduce grown men—and also Bokuto—to tears in eating competitions.”Sakusa frowns, like he’s tossing up whether the payoff of seeing Atsumu squawk with frustration would be worth the annoyance of having the decoration period be prolonged by his stupidity. It’s a cute expression. Osamu wonders if he could get Sakusa to make it again later. He kind of wants a photo.originally published in the hqween zine!
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi (not the focus)
Series: zine pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059221
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: HQween- A Haikyuu Halloween Zine





	teamwork makes the dream work

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was one of my three hqween zine pieces, and this one was for the light-hearted section of the sfw main zine. other fics from the zine can be found in the hqween collection here on ao3 (that this fic is part of!) and sfw art can be found circulated on the [zine twitter!](https://twitter.com/hqweenzine) i really recommend checking them out – there's so much gorgeous content!
> 
> thank you so much to everyone who supported the zine!

“This is a terrible idea,” Sakusa says. It’s not the first time he’s said it since they’ve started decorating, but it is perhaps the most fed up he’s sounded yet. Osamu can’t blame him, though—this is _definitely_ a terrible idea.

Atsumu has manoeuvred a table into the centre of the room—“We _just_ moved that,” Konoha says exasperatedly—and is determinedly facing Yukie across it, over a veritable mound of onigiri. Osamu had made those for everyone, knowing that set up would inevitably take longer than it should, just because of who Atsumu had recruited for help, but he supposes he can make some more.

“Atsumu-san,” Hinata attempts next, because he has a heart of gold and one of the only three pairs of eyes in the world which are effective at tugging on Atsumu’s poor excuse for a conscience, “I’m not sure that this is going to help us, y’know, decorate faster.”

Because Atsumu has a terrible personality—as the person who has been at his side his entire life, Osamu is the leading authority on this and can make this declaration with confidence—he brushes this protest off with a smile. “It’ll be fine, Shouyou-kun,” he says breezily. “I just gotta show Shirofuku here who’s boss, y’know?”

Akaashi, Kuroo, Konoha and Osamu all snort simultaneously. Atsumu throws them all a dark look.

“Yer gonna lose,” Osamu says frankly. Yukie smiles serenely at this. Konoha shakes the pumpkin he’s carving in Atsumu’s general direction.

“Can you just believe us so we can get back to this?” Konoha demands. “Some of us have seen Shirofuku reduce grown men—and also Bokuto—to tears in eating competitions.”

Sakusa frowns, like he’s tossing up whether the payoff of seeing Atsumu squawk with frustration would be worth the annoyance of having the decoration period be prolonged by his stupidity. It’s a cute expression. Osamu wonders if he could get Sakusa to make it again later. He kind of wants a photo.

“Have faith, Konoha,” Atsumu says, with all the unearned confidence of someone who has never seen Shirofuku Yukie eat onigiri. Osamu, on the other hand, has, because she’s a frequent visitor to his store whenever she’s in the area on duty as Bokuto’s nutritionist, or even more frequently on duty as Bokuto’s friend. Osamu thinks he and Yukie are also pretty good friends now, and he has absolutely no qualms about betting on her against his brother.

“I bet she could beat ya even fully kitted up in her costume,” Osamu says with a snort.

Yukie, who is dressed in about eighty percent of a witch’s costume currently, looks thoughtful. “I could put on some clawed nails to give him some help,” she says.

Atsumu squawks. “I don’t need yer help!” he insists. “I’ll beat ya, fair and square.”

Konoha sighs and puts down the pumpkin. “This should be over quickly, at least,” he says glumly. His demon horns are slightly askew, but the closest person to him, Sakusa, looks highly uninterested in touching them to fix them.

“I’ll bet on Shirofuku-san against you,” Akaashi says to Atsumu, and Osamu almost chokes at the look on Bokuto’s face.

“‘Kaaaaashi!” he cries out. “You know—”

“Done!” Atsumu says, because he is a moron, first and foremost, and also because Osamu thinks he’d do almost anything to get Bokuto’s beam to be fixed on him. Unfortunately, this is a doomed endeavour.

“5000 yen on Shirofuku-san winning,” Akaashi says, and Atsumu scoffs.

“Easy,” he says. Osamu frowns. It’s not the worst amount of money to lose, but he’s definitely going to lose it. Kuroo starts laughing, that hyena cackle he has, which Atsumu resolutely ignores, turning to face Yukie.

“We ready?” he asks.

“Any time, Miya,” she says with a grin.

It’s carnage.

Yukie somehow inhales three onigiri by the time Atsumu is halfway through his first, Kuroo laughs so hard he gives himself a stitch, and at one point, Bokuto hides his face in one of Konoha’s pumpkins. 

“This was a _terrible_ idea,” Sakusa says flatly, staring down at the floor in disgust, where Kuroo is lying from laughing so hard. Atsumu’s head is on the table, which is common when he’s gripped by the throes of defeat, and Osamu chucks a tea towel at his head.

“Fuck off, ‘Samu, I’m _grievin’_ ,” Atsumu whines.

Osamu rolls his eyes. “Yer a pain in the ass,” he says. “Geddup, ya look pathetic.”

“Also, a mess,” Sakusa chimes in, staring at Atsumu in distaste. There’s sauce and rice _everywhere_ —some on Atsumu, despite him being an adult who knows how to eat onigiri correctly, but also on the table around him. In total fairness, Osamu’s pretty sure some of it is Bokuto’s fault for flailing, but the whole eating competition was Atsumu’s idea in the first place, so he’s happy to blame Atsumu for everything.

“Go clean yerself up,” Osamu says, pulling his brother up by the shoulder. Atsumu grumbles at him, but lets him, finally standing up and pushing back his chair. Stepping over Kuroo, he heads to the back office, where Osamu stored some of their spare stuff earlier.

“All right, let’s clear this up then get back to it,” Hinata says, because he is the only one Osamu can trust. Well, that’s not exactly true, he thinks, as he watches Sakusa very determinedly pull out cleaning supplies from the back closet and shove them into people’s hands, but Hinata probably still deserves some sort of award for how long he’s put up with Atsumu’s nonsense.

“I’ll make more food,” Osamu says, noticing the way Bokuto and Hinata are mournfully eyeing the empty plate of now demolished onigiri. They perk up, Hinata beaming and Bokuto’s hair jumping up to full height, and he swallows a grin.

As he rolls the rice between his fingers, he lets the sounds of the decorating team wash over him. There’s Sakusa’s voice, with its soothing timbre but sharp-edged words, telling Bokuto that ‘scrubbing really hard’ is not an acceptable substitute for using proper soaping techniques; and there’s Konoha and Yukie, discussing at length what expression the pumpkin should be making, and whether they could make one look like Kuroo—“I heard that!” Kuroo shouts indignantly, but Akaashi just says, “I feel sorry for the pumpkin,” which makes Kuroo squawk and Bokuto laugh—if they put some black fabric in front of one of its eyes. Hinata is humming to himself, occasionally letting slip some lyrics about the correct way to hang cobwebs—which seem to involve a lot of suggestions about how Oikawa and Kageyama would manage to do it wrong, much to Osamu’s amusement—as he clambers nimbly over chairs and fixes sticky cobweb attachments to Onigiri Miya’s walls.

Osamu is washing his hands carefully, going through his rigorous cleaning routine before he starts making the _umeboshi_ onigiri, when he glances up and spots Hinata frowning at the ceiling. He notices the fake spiders in his hands, with strings attached to be dangled from the ceiling, at the same time that Kuroo does.

“Ah, let me do that, chibi-chan,” Kuroo says, winking at Hinata.

“Yes, Hinata,” Akaashi chimes in. “Please allow Kuroo-san to be useful.” The words _for once_ go unspoken, yet heard by everyone in the room. His voice is as bland as ever, but there’s a note of amusement to it—of teasing, Osamu thinks—that makes Osamu raise his eyebrow, even as Kuroo flips Akaashi off.

“I’m always useful,” Kuroo grumbles, but he shoots Hinata a quick smile when he takes the dangling spiders from him. Behind him, Akaashi’s expression is skeptical, and Konoha snorts. “Fukurodani, do not interact,” Kuroo mutters, stepping onto one of the chairs Hinata had been dragging around for his decorating endeavours, and reaching to the ceiling to affix the string.

“Is that _umeboshi?”_ Akaashi asks, and Osamu glances sidelong to see him approaching the bench. He nods.

“Yeah, it’s for Sakusa. It’s his favourite. I make it specially and set it aside so he can eat it—he doesn’t always, because onigiri, but these days, he usually will if I make it,” Osamu explains. If that makes his heart flip, that’s his business. And apparently Atsumu’s, if his brother’s gleeful ribbing about his ‘stupid blush’ that night he was first taste-testing _umeboshi_ onigiri was anything to go by. His brother’s a menace.

“Hmm,” Akaashi says, but he smiles. “I hope you put it on the official menu at some point. I would like to try it.”

“Y—” Osamu begins to answer, before a sudden clatter interrupts him. They both look over to see several chairs sprawled across the floor, an exasperated Sakusa, an apologetic Bokuto, and a laughing Yukie. Konoha just looks resigned.

“I'll sort that out,” Akaashi says, rolling his eyes fondly. “I’m not sure what you were going to say, but please know, I don’t mind waiting. I would like to try them properly, when I’m focusing on the onigiri and not whatever Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san are doing, so it’s of no consequence for me to wait.” With an incline of his head, he heads off to corral his former captain and senpais. Osamu is amused to see Bokuto’s hair already wilting.

Osamu returns to his work, losing himself in the rhythm of rolling the rice, setting the fillings, and shaping the onigiri. When he’s finished with Sakusa’s plate, he sets it aside carefully, then washes his hands thoroughly. Glancing at the clock, he figures it’s probably a decent time to put his costume on. A quick peek into the main area shows that it’s all pretty much decorated, even if it took three hours, and the others are starting to get dressed up too.

Atsumu’s still cleaning himself up in the back office—Osamu frowns, because he’s been in there for a while, but he also can’t be bothered checking on him yet—so Osamu ducks out to the bathroom quickly. His costume isn’t too intensive, but it does involve getting changed, so he shimmies out of his work clothes and into the dark grey _yukata_ he chose for the occasion. It’s patterned with red and black, in a nod to Inarizaki, but it’s mostly a grey-silver similar to his old hair colour. He fixes fox ears of the same colour in his hair, then glances at his front-facing camera on his phone; it looks pretty good. He’ll get Yukie or Konoha to paint some designs on his face, he thinks, then he’ll be all set.

When he emerges, he sees Hinata holding up a mirror on an angle so Sakusa can insert his fake vampire teeth successfully, Yukie setting Konoha’s devil horns in with spray, and Akaashi laughing at Kuroo’s attempts to rearrange his hair.

“I like your teeth, Omi,” Osamu says as he walks past, and Sakusa pauses in his fang arrangement to scowl at him with no heat.

“Bite me,” he says, and Osamu grins.

“Think that’s your job,” he teases. He feels a flush of warmth when Sakusa blushes, especially when Hinata gasps and giggles at the sight, but he heads over to Yukie before anyone can call him out for a similar phenomenon.

Yukie’s just finished painting some silver designs on his cheek, with guidance from Konoha, when Kuroo’s distinctive laughter rings through the room. They all pause and glance his way, and find themselves staring at Atsumu.

Who is also dressed in _yukata_ and fox-ears, except in shades of gold instead of silver.

“Is it not enough that you’re twins every day?” Kuroo asks, through laughter. “Must you be so on Halloween too?”

The worst part, Osamu thinks, is that they hadn’t even _coordinated_ this.

“I think it’s cute!” Bokuto defends, clapping a hand on Atsumu’s shoulder. Osamu watches in extreme amusement as his brother turns pink.

“You’re dressed as a hot owl,” Konoha points out. “Your opinion has no weight here.”

“I support Bokuto-san’s costume!” Hinata pipes up.

“You’re a very supportive person,” Konoha says. “It’s not always correct.”

Yukie steps away from Osamu to chime in, paintbrush in her hand, so Osamu takes that chance to head to the kitchen and bring out the onigiri platters. Sakusa appears by the bench as he’s bringing out the plate of _umeboshi_ onigiri, and Osamu has to duck his head to hide his smile.

“For you,” he says, brandishing it like a gift.

Sakusa rolls his eyes at him, but there’s a smile twitching at his lips. Osamu watches it in fascination. He has mapped so many of Sakusa’s expressions onto his memory by now, but he doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of them, especially when he’s not wearing his mask.

“You’re ridiculous,” he says, but it doesn’t sound like an insult, so Osamu grins unrepentantly. “Thanks,” he tacks on, grudging but sincere, and Osamu holds onto it, as he does every small truth. “This is the only thing that is reasonable about—” Sakusa pauses, then scrunches his nose. “ _Any_ of this.”

Osamu laughs, and it harmonises with Bokuto’s hoot from across the room. “Not a fan of the set up?”

“It took three hours for nine adults to set up three tables and hang up some cobwebs,” Sakusa says flatly. “I’m genuinely considering quitting this team.”

Osamu laughs, and even Sakusa’s expression twitches, warming at the edges. Osamu looks out at the room they’ve set up—it’s honestly meagre progress for nine people in three hours, Sakusa’s right, but at least it looks good, all ready for MSBY’s guests arriving at any moment—and the people in it: Bokuto, with an arm around Atsumu’s shoulder, and Atsumu, going through a series of facial acrobatics; Hinata, bent double laughing at Atsumu’s face; Kuroo and Konoha, debating something about a dangling spider; Yukie and Akaashi, munching on onigiri from one of the platters; and Sakusa, next to him, almost-smiling.

“I think you’d miss it,” he says, and doesn’t bother hiding his laugh when Sakusa immediately scowls.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/kurokenns)
> 
> (also i didn't think it was like... There enough to mention it in the tags but. can u tell who i ship kuroo with (well. one of like. many. i have many kuroo ships. but JFDHJDKHJ)
> 
> the twitter post for this fic can be found [here!](https://twitter.com/kurokenns/status/1339192633663504385?s=21)


End file.
